<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shall we talk?shall we dance? by kudoameco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502354">Shall we talk?shall we dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco'>kudoameco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>kt - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shall we talk?shall we dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦁：“你今晚在北京吗？”<br/>🐰：“不在。”<br/>🦁：“好像……你很久没回北京了。”<br/>🐰：“怎么了？我不在北京，也在国内啊。不像某个人，整月整月的在国外。”<br/>🦁：“那你，最近，有没有机会回北京？”<br/>🐰：“不回，我的工作现在大多在南方。”<br/>🦁：“哦，那好吧。”<br/>🐰：“怎么，总是叫我回北京翻牌子，您就不能下江南一躺？行，有啥好玩的再叫我。今晚约了同学，出去蹦迪了。”</p><p>蔡徐坤捏着手机垂下了头，从什么时候开始，“见你一面”已经不能成为脱口而出的理由？</p><p>他翻着自己和朱正廷的聊天记录，从现在每天一两句，到之前每天一两页，再到前面长长的通话记录，早安的天空，晚安的美食。</p><p>好像很久没有见到他微博图片以外的模样了，蔡徐坤刷着图片，猛然发现。<br/>也很久没有电话聊天。</p><p>他有些怀念一起开演唱会的时候，演出结束还有时间给两人逛街。<br/>即使没有手牵着手，一前一后分开走。</p><p>Part00</p><p>蔡徐坤很早就知道男团是什么模样，或者说，什么德性。需要以两人互动为卖点，辐射整个人群。</p><p>当初在swin的时候，他作为忙内，戴景耀是他的主西皮，他不介意做出某些可爱的模样，换取更多人的喜欢。</p><p>进入偶练的时候，他对这种招数熟门熟路，节目组找上门来给他与王子异组西皮的剧本，他没有拒绝，摆出角度娴熟的面孔，和两年前相比，没有太大变化。<br/>比起很多新人，他这个回锅肉会更懂得利用这些伎俩来吸引粉丝的目光。</p><p>当然，他也是个聪明人，他从swin的人气组合上总结出新的经验，他拖一个素人，可以；但相应的，他还需要一个旗鼓相当的竞争者，才能让自己重回巅峰的人设不至于太孤立。</p><p>他坐在6号座位上谨慎的观察了所有的竞争者，选中了朱正廷。<br/>他无疑是最适合的人员：首先他有粉丝基础，参加过202，有过选秀经验；然后他知道组西皮是怎么回事，他和黄明昊的西皮，自带热度，接下来他估计还会有不少的相方，多他蔡徐坤一个不多，少他一个不少；最后也是最重要的，他自己没反对。</p><p>朱正廷在洗衣房里听见蔡徐坤找他说这个事的时候，先想着你可别当真，我不会处理这种事情。<br/>想着想着话就说出口。</p><p>“我不会当真的，这不就看你有经验才来找你的。”蔡徐坤殷勤地给他倒上洗衣液。“和我组了西皮，你也会有好处。”</p><p>“什么好处？”利益果然是让人更心动的。</p><p>“就是，从侧面证明了，你是最强男人的男人。”蔡徐坤盖上洗衣机的盖子，一屁股跳上去坐好。</p><p>朱正廷想起了这个人已经有的百万粉丝基础，对比自己寥寥无几的五万，点了点头说：“那行吧，我还没和公司外的人组过西皮，可以试试，没有编剧自己走剧情。”朱正廷说完还爽朗的拍了一下蔡徐坤的驼背。</p><p>剧情仿佛就是被安排好的，在主题曲评定的时候，朱正廷的原配一下去了B班，原来初评定A后还留在A班里的只有他和蔡徐坤。剧本层层铺开后，两个双A顺顺利利的走了一段新年间的甜蜜蜜。</p><p>“我抓只猪送你。”蔡徐坤给朱正廷一个刚录影得来的玩偶。</p><p>“哇，谢谢，我好喜欢娃娃的。”朱正廷欢喜的抱在怀里，不舍得放在床上。</p><p>“接下来就要录第二次测评了，你选什么？Dance？”蔡徐坤坐在朱正廷床边问。</p><p>“那当然了，你肯定也会选Rap吧。”朱正廷还在摆弄着小猪耳朵。</p><p>“接下来，不在一组，我必须要按节目组要求组别的西皮了。”蔡徐坤有些犹豫，他还是觉得，自己找的西皮，不能丢在半路。</p><p>“哦，这个啊，没关系。你有节目组要求，我公司也有，昊昊和丞丞都在呢，郑锐彬周彦辰我也可以。”朱正廷拿着猪鼻子怼着蔡徐坤的鼻子，笑眯眯的讲，“西皮这个事，别为我担心。我别的不多，西皮可以排个三四列不重样的。”</p><p>“有需要再来，这位爷。”朱正廷学着夸张的声音，摇着小猪的小短腿。</p><p>提出组西皮的是自己，主动要拆的也是自己，先有些舍不得的也是自己。蔡徐坤走出宿舍，摆出那个故意显得弱小的自己，去组新的局。</p><p>Part000</p><p>大厂这里说大不大，说小不小。里面百来号人，抬头不见低头见，蔡徐坤不爱面对站姐的时候，各种小道近路信手拈来。可是真要见不到一个人，就又可以彻底的消失在狭小的楼道里。</p><p>他好像从送了那只猪以后，猪没有了，朱正廷也不见了。<br/>原来老是和他挨在一块儿的黄明昊和范丞丞，沉湎于Rap帮的玩闹里，下午自由时间就呼朋唤友的在跑步机旁边打篮球。</p><p>“朱正廷啊，只会拍皮球，从不健身。”两个小孩儿啥呼呼都往外吐。蔡徐坤有时候顺手会薅黄明昊的脑袋，捏捏范丞丞的长脖子。</p><p>“找他啊，全时买着，宿舍趴着，练习室跳着，随便选一个。”<br/>别人问朱正廷在那里，蔡徐坤顺耳听着，却没有行动。<br/>他觉得他知道就足够了，还要了解多少呢？他不过是他众多西皮中的一个，而且他自己总结的“腐女多受妈”，他得在镜头里左拥右抱的，才能多吸粉。</p><p>蔡徐坤不喜欢朱正廷这种对他无所谓的态度。可是他没有理由反诘。<br/>他自己没有独善其身，异坤丞坤农坤顺下来也不少；同时他当初因为朱正廷西皮多才选了他。</p><p>他主动的，他没有错。<br/>蔡徐坤稳稳的投了个三分。<br/>偏了。</p><p>“今晚去看电影？”<br/>“好呀好呀，怎么去？”<br/>“当然是，翻墙！”</p><p>难得发手机的一天，不知是谁在群里开了个头，真正的一呼百应。</p><p>接着大家热烈的参与到“看电影是分批还是分时段？一起出去太明显会不会被抓住，抓住会不会被退赛？”的讨论里。</p><p>蔡徐坤这两天感冒加过敏严重，问了问黄明昊，想问他去不去。黄明昊却回答他不去了，自己发烧了，晚上得去医院。</p><p>“我和你一起去医院吧，我感冒两天都没见好，迟早要去看医生的，以后去还得麻烦选管姐姐。”蔡徐坤回复。</p><p>黄明昊给了个时间地点，就没了声息。<br/>然后蔡徐坤在楼梯口，看见了东歪西倒的黄明昊——靠在朱正廷身上，朱正廷手上还拽着牛高马大的毕雯珺。</p><p>“还有你？我可拉不动了。”朱正廷苦笑了一下，“我也是个病号好不好？”<br/>“我帮你吧。”蔡徐坤想接过黄明昊。</p><p>“不用，就两步路下楼。你和选管姐姐保持联系，我照顾他们。”说着，自己是个病号的朱正廷，居然力大无穷的拖着另外两个病号走了。</p><p>这是个内容与名字毫无联系的情人节，那个时候他们还名不见经传，在大厂的卫生院里挂着急诊，几人疲惫的坐在冰凉又荒凉的座椅上。年节刚过，一场独自盛大的孤独。</p><p>黄明昊挂着儿科开出来的药水，毕雯珺抽血扎了三次针，蔡徐坤吃了抗过敏的药还打了针留下观察，朱正廷帮着选管姐姐跑前跑后。</p><p>“他不也是个病人吗？”蔡徐坤问着毕雯珺。<br/>毕雯珺在等着皮试结果，朱正廷不知从哪里买了个暖水袋，垫在黄明昊扎针的手掌下，看着黄明昊睡熟了，又被选管姐姐拽走了。</p><p>“他啊，前段时间为了上镜好看，只吃蛋白粉减肥。然后一开荤，就拉肚子。”毕雯珺哑着嗓子，这次流感病毒他同样中招。卫生院里只有他没用过的药水，先要做皮试。</p><p>“他已经很瘦了。”蔡徐坤这样说着。<br/>毕雯珺简单的说：“他一直这样，突击减肥，不健康，谁能拦得住他。”</p><p>他一直这样。<br/>蔡徐坤才想起他对他这位临时组合的相方知道的并不多。<br/>就像他也不知道他的官配到底会不会篮球一样。</p><p>他们没有再继续交谈下去，护士叫毕雯珺去看结果，朱正廷一屁股坐了下来。<br/>“你坐会儿吧，转了一晚上。”<br/>“坐下来就觉得饿了，不想吐了，想吃东西。”<br/>朱正廷夸张的揉揉肚子：“看来我好了。”</p><p>“看吧，我没事，就是给憋的。你看一出来呼吸自由的空气，我啥事儿都没了！”朱正廷自己给自己下诊断。</p><p>“行了行了，吃点稀粥面条，别吃油腻的。别闹成胃炎。”蔡徐坤搬出养生教条压住朱正廷病好了就想躁动的内心。</p><p>选管姐姐买来了粥，朱正廷老老实实喝着，突然垮下脸来：“哎，多好的情人节，别人都去看电影了，就我们在医院里过，多可怜。”<br/>蔡徐坤用肩膀顶着他的肩说：“以后我陪你看。”</p><p>以后会有多久呢？<br/>蔡徐坤当然不会天真的以为，大厂岁月静好，只是他试图兑现当时的诺言时，发现朱正廷并不缺陪看的人。</p><p>动作最快的当属小鬼，在日益暖和的天气里，两人就翻墙出去看了个通宵电影。小鬼本来就是公司员工，规则对他来说可以网开一面。</p><p>如果要算上躲在被窝里偷偷看的人，大概可以从走廊这头排到走廊那头，往往就是朱正廷去找窜宿舍的黄明昊时，看到好看的电影就坐下来，大多还是勾肩搭背，零食你一口我一口。</p><p>蔡徐坤端着洗衣盆，目不斜视的走过。</p><p>Part0000<br/>以后还太远了，情人节的第二天微微闭眼就到了，是个晴朗的好天。</p><p>蔡徐坤今天的任务之一就是要给站姐拍一套双人照。<br/>他裹好棉衣，王子异已经在等他了。<br/>看着安排好的时间到来，两人一同从宿舍往教室走去。</p><p>王子异是个很好的倾听者，蔡徐坤会和他讲讲自己作词上的想法。不管他和他是什么原因凑成了一对，但是既然当时允了，做戏做到底。</p><p>节目组在第三次公演前留了暗手，蔡徐坤先是对这样的赛制有疑虑，接着又拿着剧本和王子异在金主爸爸的房间里补拍了很多镜头，导演诱导自己说出台本上的话，结果就是把他和朱正廷代表团队推向了两个对立面。</p><p>哪里还要组什么西皮啊，眼看着同框的机会都没有，自己就要散了。</p><p>蔡徐坤坐在mask的房间里，等来王子异，就知道等不到排位更靠前的朱正廷。</p><p>其实自己该说点什么的，可是粉丝做了什么和自己有什么关系，然而朱正廷因为网络言论躲起来哭的时候，好像还是和自己有什么关系。<br/>蔡徐坤揉了揉自己的脑袋。</p><p>朱正廷这些天都有些闷闷不乐的，蔡徐坤突发奇想：他的西皮都不能让他开心，说不定我可以？</p><p>想去安慰却不知什么立场。<br/>蔡徐坤突然明白了朱正廷这句solo词的意义。</p><p>说千遍万遍，他只能给他难过时一个肩膀。<br/>他不能对他的粉丝做什么，因为粉丝是偶像的命根，也是软肋。<br/>翻来覆去的，追根究底和别人没有什么不同。</p><p>蔡徐坤得到了惩罚。<br/>这种惩罚首先从追着朱正廷玩游戏开始。托范丞丞的福，他们有十多台最新款的iPhone X可以轮流打游戏。朱正廷心情好或不好都不影响他落地成盒的技术，范丞丞绝望的放弃了带他，带朱正廷飞的任务落在了蔡徐坤一人的头上。</p><p>朱正廷确实是菜到自己无法直视了，连续七次落地成盒也是门技术。蔡徐坤还不厌其烦的要带他，后来干脆自己动手不眠不休的打了个mvp送给他。</p><p>图什么呢？图他靠在身后的人拍着手夸他“好厉害呀”。</p><p>还有就是唱了一首《告白气球》，即便他后半夜录音完，还被安排与王子异走了一段不长又不短的夜路。</p><p>一边走着，一边想《告白气球》要多久才能播放。<br/>他在朱正廷生日会上放飞的气球，能不能系住他的手。</p><p>而后他们的位置就微妙了起来，从他们去排队签美国签证，到芭莎拍摄，中间一直都隔着人。朱正廷一直粘着他的弟弟们。<br/>他们仿佛没有牵过手，在播出的部分从无交集。</p><p>在决赛曲选C的时候，蔡徐坤自己坐到了朱正廷身边，甚至放任自己往他身边靠一靠。<br/>可是朱正廷后来又自然而然的去了别人旁边。</p><p>直到他们拍回忆剧情，两人对着镜子跳eiei，范丞丞似笑非笑的表情仿佛在说：看看你们在A班干了什么好事，要把我一个从来不在A班的人抓来挡一挡漫出来的粉红气息。</p><p>他们站在阳台上挥手，是对大厂说再见，不是对自己。<br/>洗衣房开始的关系，可不是为了只走到这里。</p><p>可是朱正廷自顾自的在场地里彩排macck daddy，倒退的时候差点撞到蔡徐坤。<br/>蔡徐坤鬼使神差的想要抱住他的腰。</p><p>这种鬼使神差终于让蔡徐坤有些控制不了了。公布名次的时候，他看见朱正廷抱着第七名的王子异高兴的样子，第一反应不是去祝贺他的官配，而是想要拉开两人的距离，并且惶恐，惶恐那些道听途说的信息成真，前面的位置是否还有他的可能。</p><p>所以当他们高台再相拥的时候，蔡徐坤痛哭之余滋生出别的想法：出道了，就演得更真一点。</p><p>Part0000<br/>“更真一点？怎么个真？”朱正廷歪着头看他。<br/>“气场相合，言行暧昧什么的。”蔡徐坤想了想。</p><p>“换你看我还行，我瞧着谁都是情意绵绵。”朱正廷说完自己都笑了。“不如我先把衣服扣子先扣好，‘从不好好穿衣服的朱正廷把衣服扣的滴水不漏，一定是因为下面有吻痕’。”</p><p>朱正廷说完把自己的衣服仔细扣好，漂亮的白衬衣紧贴着他蓬勃的肉体，想让人把手放上去，再恶狠狠的撕掉。</p><p>习惯于袒露皮肤的人的确很懂得如何利用自己先天的优势，偶尔的看不见摸不着，就从袖口透出一丝丝的欲念，缠着你的喉头发甜。</p><p>蔡徐坤和朱正廷隔着一臂距离走进机场，盯着他的腰想。</p><p>在和王子异转了一圈免税店区，蔡徐坤和他坐在休闲座椅上休息，王子异和董又霖打电话，一会儿范丞丞也来了，在后面的电脑上登陆了steam打游戏。陈立农竟然还背着作业。</p><p>这么散散漫漫的一群人就要做队友了。蔡徐坤想着，念着的却是朱正廷还问他：“穿好了衣服，还要怎么做？”</p><p>等他想好的时候，他们正在从洛杉矶机场出关，朱正廷走着走着被人群撞歪了身子，蔡徐坤着急的唤了一声名字，上车后还对揉着脚的朱正廷叮嘱到“危险的时候要拉着我，注意安全。”</p><p>朱正廷大概是被吓坏了，方才的冲撞很容易变成踩踏事件，还好后来他稳住了。等他回神过来回应蔡徐坤的话的时候，他们已经安全的到达了酒店大堂，等待check in的时候，朱正廷突然就伸出手搂住了蔡徐坤的腰，抱住了他。</p><p>蔡徐坤两手还在裤兜里，被朱正廷一扑身体还有些晃动。他抬起下巴来对他说：“现在才谢谢我？”<br/>朱正廷依然抬着眼睛看他：“谢谢你。”</p><p>王子异从他们身后拖着行李走过去。<br/>助理没有用眼神推着蔡徐坤跟上，而是若有所思的笑了笑。</p><p>现在蔡徐坤手上的台本变了：为了给巡演预热，蔡徐坤要多接触几组CP，进一步扩大受众范围。</p><p>既然有送上门来的——蔡徐坤看着正在一起走在LA的小径上录空镜的朱正廷，放慢了脚步——不用白不用。</p><p>“要不我去你那里？”<br/>“我叫王子异约黄明昊出去逛街。”</p><p>假的成真以后是什么滋味呢？<br/>蔡徐坤嘚瑟的对着镜子刷牙，放一首congratulation，有意无意的露出浴缸里两个人的裤子。</p><p>裤子都脱了你说还能干什么。</p><p>唱歌。</p><p>他脑海中的深海的呼唤一下从思绪融为具象。<br/>回头看了下凌乱的床，那个人在旁边躺过，离开了，快要回来。<br/>那个人，就是你，it's u。</p><p>狮子座的自我感觉良好，尾巴快要翘到天上。双鱼座走到哪里都要蹭蹭他挥之不去的异物感。</p><p>被撑大的错觉还留在后面，捏着胸前的痛感仿佛黏在衣服上，朱正廷坐立不安，还是带着黄明昊去买酸奶。</p><p>黄明昊问朱正廷：“你坐着吧。”<br/>“坐着难受。”<br/>“要不玩手机？”<br/>“不想。”<br/>“你不是发烧了吧？居然手机都不要了？”若没有站姐，黄明昊还真打算拿手试试温度。</p><p>“可能是有点吧。”朱正廷满不在乎的嚼着水果糖。“这发烧还会固定来一趟呢——”<br/>“习惯就好。”他自己无所谓的讲。</p><p>轻微热度真的成了他固定的变化。<br/>黄明昊与他座位挨得近，一靠近说话就发现他气息里轻微的灼热和干渴。<br/>可是比起他右边第一人与左边第二人间的暧昧举动，这点热度比起场下的惊叫声显得微乎其微。</p><p>“你怎么这么热啊？是不是生病了？”<br/>“没有啊。里面热热的，是不是做起来更爽呢？”</p><p>朱正廷嘴里只念叨着高昂的兴致，蔡徐坤就随他去了，甚至已经想好了把责任撇开，因为“他自己都说没事的”。</p><p>热是有周期的，总是在他们巡演的第二夜达到顶峰。</p><p>确切的说，是有团体活动会集体行动的夜晚。<br/>朱正廷的那种热度会如影随形的漂浮在空气里。<br/>卷起衣服的时候，小鬼发觉碰到那些皮肤会发烫。</p><p>“喂你没事吧？”小鬼虽然爱玩但是细心也是真细心。<br/>“没事的啦。过几天，不用，明天就好了。”</p><p>真的，他们长沙场结束后多留了一天，在日料店里录《奇妙的食光》第一集，朱正廷又变成了那个冷冽清漪的朱正廷，一身荷绿色里探出粉嫩的莲红。</p><p>小鬼有些奇怪，聊天的时候顺嘴问了黄明昊。<br/>情商一直在线的黄明昊觉得此刻该缓缓下线，他的声音有些硬冷：“你还有几次搞明白的机会，珍惜吧。”</p><p>小鬼心里最多的还是歌词，AJ与金链子，他搞明白的时候已经到了录《青春的花路》，那时候的朱正廷，已经在南半球的太阳里凝出一层晒不透的霜。</p><p>他已经不用再去向范丞丞求证答案。</p><p>Part00000<br/>这之中距离最远的是林彦俊，他一直远远看着，大家打闹的时候，他做一个旁观者。<br/>MV拍摄到第六十个小时，全员困顿。<br/>突然他问坐下来的蔡徐坤，什么是你真的快乐。</p><p>“舞台，音乐，可以表演的一切东西。”蔡徐坤看着闹成一团的队员们，眼神慈祥如老父亲。<br/>林彦俊靠过去，给了一个舒适的安全距离。他顺着蔡徐坤的目光讲：“这也是你演的吗？”</p><p>一头短发的朱正廷靠在那儿睡着了，一棵落叶的松树。</p><p>“双男主，怎么，要不要友情演出？”蔡徐坤邀请他，可语气里却不给林彦俊同意的余地。</p><p>“不。”林彦俊摇摇头，“我已经看够了你的后脑勺——三个月的巡演你都不往我这边转个脸。”<br/>“不是双男主，是以朱正廷为中心的单恋传记。”</p><p>蔡徐坤拿着饮料的手一顿，多新鲜。<br/>“怎么到你这里突然降了番位……”蔡徐坤笑起来有点难看，话不多的人往往更一针见血。</p><p>巡演过后，不算紧接着那次全员新歌排练，事实上的重聚已经80天以后。</p><p>和朱正廷聊天的内容就是答案证明。几乎都是蔡徐坤挑起的话头，朱正廷有时间回他，两人就漫无边际的瞎扯，视频通话，斗图，说到睡着。</p><p>他总是主动的那个，看上去没有什么问题。<br/>可林彦俊就是嗅出了单恋的味道。</p><p>同为狮子座，这种莫名的相通带着直觉。<br/>真相就像戳破了的气球一泻千里。</p><p>还有一个挨得最近的人也很明白，王子异和朱正廷间有着微妙的张力。</p><p>你进我退，拥抱也是空心的圆。<br/>朱正廷看着王子异，总有点学生遇见教导主任的歉疚，在他看来，答应了蔡徐坤，害得人家违反了公司规定，拖累了俩人的KPI。</p><p>他总是想赔偿些他什么。<br/>比如久违的拥抱，独特的礼物，还有特别的邀约。<br/>王子异想想这都还不够，帮他带着两条狗子，比买东西跳舞还要累。</p><p>“你别放在心上，帮一点小忙而已。”王子异看着朱正廷抱着五百万走过来，顺势接过让出了房间。<br/>“今天得麻烦你了，五百万好不容易回来玩一次，他……他也是。”朱正廷正式的欠欠身，王子异想去抱抱他，示意他真的不介意带狗子溜溜。</p><p>“所以，你别告诉他我躲在房间里。”朱正廷压低了声音告诉王子异，正好在拥抱最紧的时刻。</p><p>“所以，你别告诉他我回来了。”王子异晨跑完，收到了蔡徐坤的消息。</p><p>自己稍微在北京常驻了些，怎么就成了传声筒？王子异扶额。<br/>但愿你们这些肉麻话的肉都长在自己身上。<br/>王子异传话完，抖了抖手机。</p><p>原来官配还有这种用法。<br/>一是传声筒，二是缓冲地带。<br/>偶尔还是俩人测试关心程度的试金石。<br/>南京加场的游戏真的就是人间真实。<br/>他可以由着他们闹，赌气拿自己做过河的木板，翻山的楼梯，度岭的吊桥。<br/>王子异看着朱正廷和蔡徐坤在台上生气，噘嘴，瞪眼，转过身又亲亲热热的手拉手。</p><p>原来自己才是分得清台上台下的人。<br/>王子异这么想，蔡徐坤这么认为的。于是有时候不需要刻意营业的时候，蔡徐坤也会和王子异聊聊。</p><p>“老蔡，你还是要对他好一点。”王子异叮嘱他。<br/>“有没有搞错，现在被放鸽子的是我，为什么要我对他好一点？”</p><p>“我都给他跪下了。”<br/>蔡徐坤闹起来的时候一点也不像个大奎。</p><p>“可相处起来，不是你对我好三分，我对你好五分，那么你欠我两分的。”大家族里长大的王子异，比起独生的队长，对适应他人更有敏锐的洞察力。</p><p>“你该对他好一点。”<br/>甚至尤长靖也这么说。</p><p>尤长靖是这个团里最不可少的。<br/>少个rap还有仨，少个主唱你试试？</p><p>鉴于他忙内的年纪，朱正廷觉得和他玩会显得小，两人就常常凑到一块去。</p><p>“我该怎么对他好一点？天天瞅着不工作，还是微博告白？”趁着朱正廷在炒菜，蔡徐坤与尤长靖面对面的讲。</p><p>“你还是把他当做营销的卖点？说起来，炒CP是男团才用的手段，我们这团，难得见一面，你又何必惦记着西皮粉的人气，有和没有，差不分明。”尤长靖是个真正有阅历的成年人，“你就不该为了吃这口饭，改签你去台湾的机票，在这里施施然的散播你的恩泽。”</p><p>“你放过他吧。”</p><p>“诺，他就像这口炖土豆牛肉的锅，干熬着。”尤长靖的话无比生动又形象，“你来的时候就给那么一口水，剩下的时候他就这么毫无波澜，不知终点的熬着，熬到老了，再，熬到没了。”</p><p>“他才熬人……”朱正廷端着土豆走过来，又去张罗其他的菜。蔡徐坤声音低了下来，戳烂了盘子里的土豆。<br/>“他根本没有把这些当真的，他对我有什么回应，转头就能用到别人身上，还更自然。”<br/>土豆被筷子戳的稀烂。</p><p>“你放过我吧。”</p><p>Part000000</p><p>🦁：“最近在哪？”<br/>🐰：“上海，以及周边。最近没有时间去北京了。”<br/>🦁：“我去找你。”</p><p>蔡徐坤住进了同一个酒店，说好要和朱正廷吃饭的，可是和球友打得兴奋过头，看到朱正廷已经面色不善的站在球场边，才惊觉大事不妙。</p><p>自己随口应承下来的饭局，又被热心球友组成了大场子，大家呼喝着热烈喊着，朱正廷热络得和新朋友笑闹着。</p><p>蔡徐坤有些微微醉了，出于刚好能控制自己没跨过清醒的边缘。</p><p>理智的边界陡然清醒过来。<br/>眯着眼看着和新朋友玩射钟的朱正廷，因为一点点耍赖声音高了起来，对方一讨饶便就原谅了。</p><p>蔡徐坤思路前所未有的清晰。</p><p>在他身边似乎是另一个朱正廷。<br/>乖巧的，可爱的，弯弯的眼睛微笑的，呻吟着摇摆着。</p><p>是个不带人间烟火气的仙子。<br/>或者，是个假人。<br/>从来没有让蔡徐坤有过一丝不适的匹配者。</p><p>无论蔡徐坤说什么，他都软绵绵的接着，飘飘然的躺着。</p><p>然后只要离开指尖的距离，他就变得五颜六色热闹非凡，有呼喝不尽的朋友，逛不完的街。</p><p>“到底你是怎么样的？”蔡徐坤借着醉酒，赖在朱正廷的房间里。</p><p>“召之即来，予取予求的。”<br/>朱正廷给他擦了擦脸，脱下了他衣服塞进被子里。</p><p>这不是什么好词，蔡徐坤有些愕然。<br/>仿佛说他只是在想要的时候想起他，用途在于多种尝试。</p><p>明明聊天的时候，挑起话头的总是自己。</p><p>把毛巾挂好，朱正廷熟练的脱了衣服，摸着被子里男人的手臂：“要做吗？”</p><p>“不要。和我说说话就好。”这是难得的，蔡徐坤光着身子还会说话的时刻。</p><p>“好吧，你等我一下。”一阵洗漱的声音后，朱正廷也钻进了被窝，赤条条的。</p><p>“正正——我怎么觉得，你在我身边，总是不会生气的？”蔡徐坤像个孩子，侧着身子，两手抓着朱正廷的手腕。</p><p>“你没有惹我生气啊，为什么要不愉快呢？”朱正廷的手凉凉的。</p><p>“可是，只要我们不见面。你好像就不爱搭理我。好像我并没有特别的地方？”</p><p>“不，我不是不爱搭理你，我只是更关注身边人的反应。”朱正廷也侧过了身子，看着蔡徐坤亮晶晶的眼。</p><p>“于是……我总觉得你，像是逢场作戏。”蔡徐坤的拇指摩挲着朱正廷的虎口，轻轻痒痒的。</p><p>“逢场作戏，会对你这么……召之即来，予取予求？”朱正廷又说出了这两个词。</p><p>蔡徐坤的心一下就冷了半截。<br/>手规规矩矩的收到了自己胸口。</p><p>“我愿意配合你，愿意见你，这是我的方式，这样还不够吗？或者你喜欢欲擒故纵，死缠烂打的曲折？”朱正廷把蔡徐坤的手盖在自己侧脸上。</p><p>“我不知道你会不会喜欢那一款，可那已经不是我了。”朱正廷的指尖流连在蔡徐坤的皮肤上。</p><p>或许，你爱我，我爱你，本来就是两件不同的事。<br/>别人看起来是单恋，难熬，营业，做戏，乏善可陈，反复无常。</p><p>可彼此之间还有交流，言语，惦记，欲望，言不由衷，暗度陈仓。</p><p>这可能不像爱，像理解，解脱与支持。</p><p>然而<br/>我爱你，和，你爱我，同样与别人无关。</p><p> </p><p> END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>